Aphasia, disorder of language performance, may relate in part to diminished attention. Attention is required to both boost activation of priority information and actively inhibit interfering information. Perception of interference reportedly involves two components - excitation and inhibition. Studies of aphasia have shown language processes in the presence of interference are significantly slowed. While these results are critical, the two components which comprise interference control - inhibition and excitation - have yet to be explored. The proposed study will examine inhibition during spoken word production in adults with aphasia compared with age- and education-matched controls. Forty participants - 20 adults with aphasia and 20 controls - will be recruited to participate in a two-group by five-condition experiment using the Stroop color-word task, a well-known test of interference, with an embedded Negative Priming task, a widely accepted measure of inhibition. Correct verbal response latency and accuracy on all responses will be analyzed both within and between participant groups to determine the magnitude of inhibition in people with aphasia compared to controls. This study is the first in a line of research designed to explore inhibition, excitation, and contribute to a working memory model of aphasia. Ultimately, this line of research will inform to assessment and treatment practices for people with aphasia. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Inhibition - or the suppression of distracting information - is an essential part of language processes, yet very little is known about inhibitory function in aphasia The proposed research will examine inhibition during spoken word production in adults with aphasia. This study is the first in a line of research which will contribute to a working memory model of aphasia and ultimately inform new approaches to aphasia rehabilitation.